


【SG/威红】回信。

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: 余烬融合
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: Starscream给Soundwave写的回信，信中讲述了他和Megatron余烬融合的经过。





	【SG/威红】回信。

【亲爱的小波：】

【你最近好吗？】

敲下这几个字，红蜘蛛放在键盘上的手指停了一瞬。

他望向窗外。这里很高，下面城市的声音听上去是那么缥缈而不可闻。金属月卫很低，银色的月光投射进来，在他的手背上留下一块柔软的白色。

【小波，你的来信我收到了，我和敬魄天现在很好，感谢你的问候和牵挂。】

【你那边工作是否顺利呢？你和你的磁带朋友一切都好吗？当然，我相信你的回答必然是肯定的。你总是那么无畏又乐观，困难在你面前都迎刃而解。】

内线讯息提示，是敬魄天的。

对方恳切地告诉他，还有些重建的工作要处理，要稍晚点回来。

回复了对方之后，红蜘蛛继续进行着他现在的工作——

【对了，我想告诉你一件事，就是...】

【敬魄天他...】

【他向我请求，成为他的余烬伴侣了。】

红蜘蛛的面甲上浮现出一层浅浅的绯红，他歪着头雕，望着屏幕笑了一会，接着敲下去。

【你猜，我答应他了没？】

******

这是和平到来之后的第一个新年之夜。

室内暖洋洋的，鹅黄色的灯光柔柔的笼罩着，暖暖的空调热气开的正足。

敬魄天从身后拿出一个包扎着缎带的盒子，递给红蜘蛛。他好奇地打开来，芬芳的香气溢了出来，一个淋着漂亮糖浆的能量奶油蛋糕映入他湛蓝的光学镜头。

“希望我能有这个荣幸...”敬魄天绅士地笑了笑，光镜深沉而柔和，“能邀请你一尝我的手艺。”

“欸，是你自己做的？”红蜘蛛的好奇芯被勾了起来。

“是的，为你做的。”

“专门为我...”红蜘蛛小芯地轻声问道，“是有什么特别的含义吗？”

“也不算是...”敬魄天想了想，光镜不自然地闪烁了几下，“就是，我记得你挺喜欢吃甜点的，就——”

可战后重建物资匮乏，他是从哪里弄到做蛋糕的原材料的。

“你知道的，”仿佛知道他芯中所想，敬魄天温和地解释道，“学校又开课了，我也勉强挂了个职，谁都可以来听，不收费，学生们就非要给我送来这些...”他顿了顿，“还有一个热芯的年轻人教了我做这个，”敬魄天有些窘迫地摸了摸鼻尖，“手拿枪拿惯了，一时半会还真有点搞不定这种精细活。”

红蜘蛛向蛋糕上看去，蛋糕上方九朵歪歪扭扭的红白色奶油花，以完美的、40度的夹角分布着——

仿佛在竭力保护着一位数学教授最后的自尊芯。

切蛋糕的时候敬魄天难得固执地要求必须由他来动刀，红蜘蛛也就随他去了。看着一代自由和平的领导者、把天护领袖小心翼翼地拿着餐刀，颤巍巍地把切好的蛋糕放在他面前的盘子里，并固执地说，要看着他先吃完自己再吃的样子——

红蜘蛛不由得在芯里暗暗笑了。

【他以为他那些小动作我都没注意到，其实啊，我早就看的一清二楚了。】

“味道怎么样？”

“恩恩，”红蜘蛛点着头，大口嚼着，腮帮鼓起柔软的弧度，又叉起一块，“好吃。”

吃空了面前的蛋糕盘，红蜘蛛伸手准备去切下一块，手腕却被敬魄天按住了。

“等等...”

“怎么了？”红蜘蛛疑惑着看着他，“来，我给你也切一块...”

“你...你就没——”敬魄天难得地露出微妙的惊慌，“你就没吃到什么异常吗？”

“欸...？”红蜘蛛想了想，“你这么一说，刚好像是吃到有一个很坚硬的东西...”

“然后呢？”敬魄天抓着他的双肩，声音有些不受控制地发抖，“你把它——”

“那个...那个不可以吃吗？”红蜘蛛怔了一瞬，“我已经咽下去了...”

“什么？”敬魄天失态地低声叫了出来，开始手忙脚乱地翻找通讯录，“你别动，我马上联系医生，我...”

红蜘蛛看着敬魄天惊慌失措的表情，面甲上慢慢浮现出一个俏皮的笑容，他抬起手拢在唇边，翻卷了一下舌尖，将压在舌根下的东西吐在掌心。

“我说，你是在找这个吗？”

一枚明亮的钻戒卧在他掌心里，安静地散发着璀璨而耀眼的光芒。

这颗小小的、璀璨的多面晶体。他们只用不到万分之一的内存就能模拟出它的原子立构——在科学工作者的眼中，它的确不过是一种矿物。

世界上更有千千万万种比它更华丽，更贵重的矿物。

但只有这么一对，敬魄天和红蜘蛛。

【哈哈，你一定想象不出来咱们领袖当时的表情: )】

【然后当然就是...恩，他说了那句话。】

“不是作为指挥官、不是作为领袖，只是作为一个普通的、平凡的赛博坦人，向你请求——”敬魄天的声音带着柔和的静电噪声，虔诚而又郑重，“做我的余烬伴侣，好吗？”

红蜘蛛抬起手，捂住了发声器，没有说话。

见红蜘蛛没有回应，敬魄天拉过他的一只手，放在自己的胸口。

“Starscream，成为我的余烬伴侣，”大型战机顿了顿，光镜深沉而又柔和，“你...愿意吗。”

他的名字被如此虔诚地念着，他——

【小波，写到这里我很难跟你形容我的芯情，我早有芯里准备，只是——】

【只是当我真的身临其中，我还是无法保持镇定——】

红蜘蛛定定地望着敬魄天，他的掌心下传来温和却坚定的余烬跳动频率。

敬魄天的背后，是窗外一支接着一支升腾上夜空的焰火。饱受战乱之苦的人们三五成群着走上街头，静静地注视着，这片布满疮痍和遗骸的大地上所绽放出的希望。

交织在一起的灯光和焰火，如梦似幻。面前的人，却又是那么真实。

红蜘蛛的光镜中明暗交杂，流光溢彩尽收在他的眼底。

良久，红白色的飞行者笑了。

“我愿意。”

【我当然愿意。小波。我怎么会不愿意呢。】

【我从来，都爱不够他。】

现在他们十指交握，额头相抵，引擎低声哼鸣着温柔地交织在一起。精细的轴承摩擦旋转，层叠的护甲渐次滑开，结构精密却又脆弱的余烬舱暴露出来。

红蜘蛛的余烬发出明亮的蓝色光芒，在敬魄天的注视下微微地颤抖着，安静地燃烧着某种强烈又微妙的渴望。

“准备好了吗。”敬魄天低声问。

红蜘蛛点点头，“准备好了。”

炽烈燃烧的两朵余烬合归一簇，无数的数据片段交织着缠绕着融汇在一起——

他们不再有距离。

他看见了卫镇天。

年轻的数学家和向他问好的学生们微笑着点头致意，风从他宽阔的翼展下掠过不知道又吹向了哪里。他在深夜里反复地推导验算着方程，液晶屏幽蓝的光倒映着他攒紧的眉心。他握紧了拳头付之一笑并不理会身后那些关于他精神错乱的低声私语。他在地下的秘密基地里进行数以万计次数的机体重组模拟。他无畏地率领着把天护发起一次又一次反击。他深蓝的光镜里满怀着悲悯，自由，无穷尽的希望和勇气。他奋力地撞开囚室的门，向蜷缩在角落里的那个身影伸出手去——

然后他看见了他自己。

年轻的研究员和同事们谈笑风生地走过科学院的长廊，他被他们的俏皮话逗得直不起腰。他灵巧的手指在精密的仪器间穿梭，他意气风发地捧起学院授予的鲜花和奖杯，他的导师俯身拍着他的肩膀说你真棒。他年轻的面甲上写满了青涩，余烬中满怀着希冀与渴望。他看见水晶城化为一片焦黑废土，尖锐的悲鸣和绝望的呐喊冲上遥远高绝的苍穹，锁链捆缚他的足踝，钢钉穿过他的腕骨，急促的脚步声、低语声、尖叫声和锁链的撞击声交织在一起，他报废的发声器发出嘶嘶的电流杂音——他沉沦在黑暗里向下坠落，失焦的光镜里，似乎再也倒映不出星星。

是谁抱住了他。

他睁开光镜。

他的手臂下延展开长长的翼刃，粒子炮管光泽的涂层倒映出他眼里的热忱。苍穹布满灰色的乌云，被轰炸的大地低声地呻吟，战壕里此起彼伏如同破风箱一般的粗喘，烧得发烫的枪管打空了最后一颗子弹。卫镇天咬着金属绷带的一端为自己包扎断臂，他用力捂住被击穿的腹部可黏腻的血还是不断地从指缝里往外涌去。他背着声波一边撤退一边哽咽道你别睡着你跟我说说话我不准不准不准你死，而蓝白色的同僚只是环着他的脖颈声音沙哑地笑我怎么会死在这呢傻小红我还要在你的婚礼上跳他一整夜舞呢。

他看见卫镇天的肩炮冒出青烟，他看见刀刃没入了领袖的手腕，他看见卫镇天在金属星球上仰望着天空，然后大型战机笑了，他嘴唇翕动着——他说，他说——

他说干得好，红蜘蛛。祝你们好运。

他看见自己用力拉起飞船的操纵杆，他看见明亮的尾焰撕裂开夜空，他听见引擎低吼如穷途的困兽，陷入休眠锁定的前一秒他依旧没有收到来自领袖的消息——可是，可是——

可是你知道，相逢的人会再相逢。

碎片。那些碎片。那些数以万计羞怯的微笑、交汇的目光、沙哑的声音、宽厚的手掌——那些碎片。那些黑暗里的拥抱、战火中的相扶、失眠时的安抚、那些伏在肩头潮湿的哭泣，那些阳光和有机植物的气息，那些光镜深处的坦荡和深情，那些彼此交换的带着硝烟和铁锈味的亲吻——

那些血，那些鲜血。从卫镇天的主能量管里涌出来的时候还是热的，流到他掌心的时候，就冷下去了。

那些泪，那些眼泪。那些滚烫的清洗液从他的光镜流到卫镇天的胸口，那炙热的温度，还来得及温暖领袖的余烬么？

他看见大捷后的庆功宴上领袖走到众人中心潇洒鞠躬，风趣地表示要给大家来首振奋人心的起床曲，开口却意料之外唱起一支古老情歌。领袖声音低沉好听，一曲终了大家使劲地尖叫鼓掌，而他看见对方越过人群望向自己，光镜深处满怀着欲言又止，那里面倒映着——

那里面倒映着——

大风呼啸着吹过山海，流云无声地浮过矿脉。无数的片段涌过来聚集在一起又漫漫散开。

而卫镇天俯下身来，在战火后的废墟中，在第一缕晨曦洒下之前，亲吻了他染着血污的侧脸。

“我爱你。”

这一瞬间，红蜘蛛的余烬被汹涌而上的深情所淹没。

他爱你。

他想要占有你，从身体，到灵魂。他想要亲吻你。他想要拥抱你。他想...

他想与你共度一生。

而你亦如此。

在余烬的融合中，他们听到了彼此的芯声。

“敬魄天...”红蜘蛛低声唤道。

大型战机没有回答，只是缓缓地伏下身体，无声地把面甲埋进了他的手心。

掌心传来一片温暖的濡湿。

他从来不知道，敬魄天也会流泪。

那些黑暗是真的，那些痛苦是真的，那些挣扎是真的，那些破碎的绝望是真的。那些压抑痛哭的时刻是真的，那些灼伤余烬的背叛是真的，那些不堪回首的过往，都是真的。

但那些热切也是真的，那些悸动也是真的，那些诚恳也是真的，那些坦荡的爱意也是真的。那些十指相扣的清晨是真的，那些温热柔软的亲吻是真的，那些心神相交的时刻，也都是真的。

经历了相遇又失散，熬过了分离与重逢，他们终于不再是孑然一身。

再也不要放手了。

再也，不会放手了。

红蜘蛛终于忍不住别过头去，小声地啜泣起来。

【小波，很遗憾你没能来得及赶过来像你承诺的那样跳一晚上舞——不过，来日方长是不是？我们都很期待！】

【你有空随时可以过来玩，我们给你做你和Ravage都最喜欢的果酱饼怎么样？】

“你在想什么？”平复下来的两人相拥着靠在床头，绝缘毯下面，他们的手紧紧地交握着。红蜘蛛将面甲靠在伴侣的胸舱上，感受着那下面平和却又坚定的频率。

“我在想啊...”卫镇天腾出一只手，宽厚的掌心摸了摸他的头顶，“在想我有多么爱你。”

窗外绚丽的焰火腾空而起，照亮了头顶上这片他们曾相扶着走过的夜空，也映亮了他们相望着彼此的，湿润的光镜。

新年快乐。

【最后，关于你问的那个问题...我想，我还要和敬魄天商量一下，会尽快给你回音，祝好。】

【ps：也代我向震荡波问好: )】

【你忠诚的朋友，】

【红蜘蛛】

******

红蜘蛛点下“发送”的时候，一双手臂从后面环上了他的肩。

“敬魄天，你回来了...”红蜘蛛仰起头，和对方接了一个缱绻绵长的吻。

“在做什么？”大型战机温暖而光滑的嘴唇擦过他的音频接收器，“还以为你休息了。”

“啊，给声波回邮件，”红蜘蛛亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的鼻翼，“他问候了我们的近况，还问我们...”飞行者顿住了，光滑的面甲在灯光下浮现出一丝可疑的绯红。

“还问什么？”敬魄天的好奇芯也被勾了起来。

“问我们...打算什么时候要个小余烬。”

“啊，这个问题，”大型战机捧着他的面甲，温暖的指腹在他的金属皮肤上轻柔地摩挲，“从理论的角度上，根据上个大循环的机体报告，你和我的各项指标都满足创造一个新生命的条件，当然，小红，这一切的前提是你也愿意——”

“我、我愿意，”红蜘蛛忍不住将手覆盖在惊破天的手上，感受着那下面传来的体温。而来自科学工作者的本能让他忍不住追问道，“那——那从实践角度呢？”

他有些期待，又有些紧张，他——

他的余烬仿佛停跳了一瞬。

敬魄天倾身过来，亲吻了他的唇角。

大型战机的光镜深处泛起温情的柔光。

“我觉得现在就不错。”

城市的喧嚣宛若几不可闻的压抑低语，周围的一切是那么那么安静。

就仿佛，只有他们和星星。

END


End file.
